Baby One More Time
(The Girly Team) |year = 1998 (Original) 2011 (The Girly Team) |difficulty = 2/3 (Medium) (All Versions) |effort = 2/3 (Average) (Classic) 1/3 (Calm) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |mashup = Only on Just Dance 3 |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Crimson/Dark Violet/Sky Blue/Lime Green (JD3) Dodger Blue/Green Yellow/Gold/Violet Red (NOW) |gc = Dodger Blue/Green/Hot Pink/Dark Violet (JD3) Orange/Dark Pink/Dodger Blue/Green Yellow (NOW) |dg = All Females (♀/♀/♀/♀) |lc = Orchid (Remake) |pictos = 54 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |nowc = BabyOneMoreQUAT |choreo = |kcal=23 |dura=3:29 |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Céline Rotsen (P2)}} "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Girly Team in-game), is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers There are four girls who appear to be high-school girls; just like in the music video, and cheerleaders. Their dresses have the same design but different colors (all of them have been inverted except P1 in Just Dance Now) and different hairstyles, but they're all blondes (black hair in Just Dance Now). 'P1' P1's dress is red (sky blue in Just Dance Now). Her hair is short. She also wears a pink hair clip in her remake. 'P2' P2's dress is purple (lime green in Just Dance Now). Her hair is long, falling down her collarbones. 'P3' P3's dress is blue (orange in Just Dance Now). Her hair is tied in two pigtails. 'P4' P4's dress is green (dark pink in Just Dance Now). Her hair is long too, but unlike P2, she has bangs. Babyonemorequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 Babyonemorequat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The girls might be dancing in a locker room or a school corridor since there are lockers in the back. The floor is checkered and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers are occasionally light up and opens/closes the doors. The same goes for the floor. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same. They are "Wave Gold Moves" (done one at a time) from P1 to P4 and they are done during ''Hit me baby one more time. '''P1: Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. P2: Put out your leg and point at the screen. P3: Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. P4: Put your bent right arm above your head and your left arm on your hip. Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves BOMT GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 to 5: Move your arms in a circle (Occurs with the dancer from Crazy in Love). Gold Move 6: Put your right hand up (Occurs with the beta dancer). This is the final move in the routine. Crazy In Love GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1-5 Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Mashup Baby One More Time has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Unknown Dancer '' *''Sympathy For The Devil '' *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian '' *''Crazy in Love GM1 *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *'''''Unknown Dancer *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Crazy In Love GM2' *'''Unknown Dancer *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' '' *''Crazy In Love GM3' *''Walk Like An Egyptian *''Crazy In Love ''GM4 *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' *''Crazy In Love ''GM5 *''Unknown Dancer '' GM6 Appearances in Mashups Baby One More Time appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''You're On My Mind'''' '''(Quatro) Trivia *This is the first ever all-female dance crew, and the only all-female dance crew on Just Dance 3. *The coaches were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end as shown. However, in the final game, the girls' "land" jumps are removed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iukuX1owR_c **This is the first song to end with its dancers freezing in the air; it is followed by Love Boat. *In Just Dance 3, during the first Gold Move, P1 looks like she is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over and regains her composure. Also, at the beginning of the routine, she does a completely different leg motion than the other dancers. And after she does the second move, she accidentally does the moves after she hit the gold move the first time, then follows the rest. *There is a dancer with magenta pigtails that appears in the Mashup. It is currently unknown for what song she was supposed to be in, but people have unofficially dubbed her for this song, like an alternate routine. She is seen again in Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) and Oops!...I Did It Again Mashups. *P4 is the same dancer as Boom. They also have the same hairstyle. *The Just Dance Now remake inverted the coaches' outfits colors. However, their original outfit colors appear in the same game via the You're On My Mind Mashup. *In Just Dance Now, a few lines disappear too quickly and they get replaced by the following one; surprisingly, they don't get highlighted until they're sung. *The dancer from I Don't Feel Like Dancin' is the only male dancer in the Mashup. *Sometimes in Just Dance 3, the song gets set off from the routine, which leads the game to end suddenly, and it gets replaced with the score screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxy_VBWPGIc *The Just Dance Now files have an un-recolored pictogram. Unlike Professor Pumplestickle, Jump and Dynamite (who all have a uncolored pictogram in their files), the uncolored pictogram isn't stretched. *This is the third Britney Spears song in the series, after Womanizer and Toxic. It is followed by Oops!...I Did It Again and Circus. **However, Circus is the only one not to be covered. *The song's official name is ...Baby One More Time. *This routine's Just Dance Now remake is seen in a number of Chrome Cast advertisements. *In Just Dance Now, the Gold Move effect doesn't appear in the preview. *In the line That somethin' wasn't right here, the word here is absent. *Also, in the remake, in the line I must confess I still believe (still believe), still believe (the part in the bracket) is included in the lyrics with the line. *In the Just Dance Now remake, both of P3's socks glitch and turn white when she and P4 circle each other. This also happens throughout the routine. *If you explore the Just Dance Now bundle archives, you can find 4 moves named babyonemorequat_goldceline, babyonemorequat_goldmanue, babyonemorequat_goldnatsuko and babyonemorequat_goldsandrine, hinting the name of the performers. Gallery Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' baby one more time jdn.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' (Remake) Babymashup.png|''Baby One More Time'' (Mashup) babyonemoretimemenu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on Just Dance 3 babyonemorequat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover BOMT Menu.gif|''Baby One More Time'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu 391.png|P3's avatar 200391.png|P3's Golden avatar 300391.png|P3's Diamond avatar BOMT Beta.png|Unknown dancer n.png|Unknown dancer on Just Dance 4 babyonemoretimepictos.png|Pictograms m21ba.gif|The part where P1 does different leg motions than the other dancers m21cl.gif|The part where P1 scoots her right leg during the gold move BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time Just Dance 3 Wii Gameplay - The Girly Team Baby one more Time Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time - MASHUP - The Girly Team Just Dance Now - BABY ONE MORE TIME - 5 * Stars Just Dance 2016 - Baby One More Time - 5 Stars References Site Navigation pl:Baby One More Time Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Covered Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:1990s Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Natsuko Ferguson